Una teta es una teta, los padres no pueden competir con eso
by Nahi Shite
Summary: ¡No era momento de entrar en pánico, no había porqué entrar en pánico! Simplemente había que incrustar la mamila en el hocico del cachorro, ¿no?, así se calmaría, ¿no? Si tenía hambre, entonces debería bastar, ¿no?, mamila era similar a teta… ¡¿no! Tsume&Kiba. Familiar. Para el día de las madres. 3


**Título**: Una teta es una teta, los padres no pueden competir con eso.

**Palabras:** 1610.

**Personajes Principales:** Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Tsume.

**Tipo:** One-Shot.

**Género:** Familiar, comedia.

**Para:** Actividad en otro foro.

**Resumen:** _¡No era momento de entrar en pánico, no había porqué entrar en pánico! Simplemente había que incrustar la mamila en el hocico del cachorro, ¿no?, así se calmaría, ¿no? Si tenía hambre, entonces debería bastar, ¿no?, mamila era similar a teta… ¡¿no?!_

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez.

**Nota:** Jamás, jamás había escrito sobre Kiba, mucho menos sobre Tsume. Espero que no haya quedado tan terrible. Ah, sí, sé que el título está como al estilo Gintama… Quizá ya mi cerebro se achucharró de ver/ leer tantísimo de esos malditos Yorozuya. Lo siento. e.e

**Aclaraciones: **Mamila es lo mismo que tetero, biberón, bla, bla.

Enclaustrar: meter, embutir, bla, bla.

**Momentos Con Mamá.**

**Una teta es una teta, los padres no pueden competir con eso. **

Eso de ser padre primerizo era un verdadero dolor en el trasero. En serio, lo era. Verdaderamente, lo era. Definitivamente, lo era.

Kiba observó al pequeño bojote acostado a su lado, culpable de su extremo cansancio, de sus preocupaciones y de su reciente situación de pobreza –joder, que era una boquita chiquita, pero parecía tragar por mil; se le iba su pobre sueldo ninja en leche, papillas, compotas... y pañales, porque cagaba por diez mil el desgraciado-. Hinata lo había dejado dormidito antes de partir a esa misión, parecía un angelito cuando dormía… Ah, desearía que mantuviera sus ojos, su boquita y su culito cerrados eternamente.

Bueno, bueno, tampoco era para tanto, el enano también le había causado una que otra risita… y, cada vez él que lo abrazaba, lo besaba o jugaba con su nariz, Kiba se sentía extrañamente bien. Cada vez que soltaba una de esas carcajadas infantiles y aplaudía con alegría, a él le recorría la más pura sensación de plenitud.

Eso de ser padre primerizo era difícil, pero no imposible.

Además… había sobrevivido seis meses en el trote, y si no había muerto en todo ese tiempo, entonces estaba a salvo. O eso pensaba, hasta que la criatura, aun en sueños, estiró la manita, palpándole el pecho plano…

¡Mierda, que estaba buscando una teta, ¿de dónde sacaba él una teta?!

El mugroso abrió los ojos de sopetón y Kiba fue víctima de una mirada cargada del más puro desprecio y resentimiento (que él no tenía la culpa de no tener tetas), luego se largó a chillar el berrinchudo.

¡No era momento de entrar en pánico, no había porqué entrar en pánico! Simplemente había que incrustar la mamila en el hocico del cachorro, ¿no?, así se calmaría, ¿no? Si tenía hambre, entonces debería bastar, ¿no?, mamila era similar a teta… ¡¿no?!

¡No, él no estaba contento! El tipo le escupió la leche en la cara, era bastante exigente… ¡Cuando uno tiene hambre come hasta mierda, en serio, ¿acaso no tenía hambre?! ¿para qué busca un bebé una teta si no es porque tiene hambre? ¡¿Para qué más le serviría una teta si no era para sacar leche?!

Bueno… A él las de Hinata le servían para otras cosas, pero porque era su mujer, las de su madre habían pasado a ser basura después de los tres años.

Suspiró, luego de más o menos quince minutos de incesantes chillidos y patadas. —¿Quieres teta, bebé-chan, teta? —se lo echó al hombro lo más delicadamente posible –o sea, casi nada, porque el niño no dejaba de patalear y moverse sin callarse tampoco-, se cargó también la pañalera tamaño _trillicera_ y salió a la calle—¡Pues teta vas a tener, la misma teta que me tocó chupar a mí!

Sí, era en momentos como ese en los que la vieja Tsume tenía que cumplir con su papel de abuela, mierda.

—¡¿Qué son esos chillidos tan horribles?! ¡Kiba, cállalo de una buena vez!

—Como si pudiera… —se lamentó, con aires de completa resignación, parecía que sus oídos –junto con su voluntad de vivir- habían hecho maletas y se habían largado a algún remoto lugar del nuevo mundo. Sólo esperaba que alguno pudiese convertirse en el rey de los piratas.

No había parado un instante, ni en el camino, ni desde que lo puso en el comedor de la casa materna.

—¡Haz algo, maldita sea, los perros se están poniendo nerviosos… y yo también!

Y lo que faltaba: ladridos haciendo corito… ¿Hasta Akamaru? ¡No, Akamaru!

—¡No puedo hacer nada, maldición, necesito una teta! —miró alterado a su progenitora y la tomó de los hombros—¡rápido mamá, sácate una y terminemos con esto!

Tsume estampó rápidamente su puño en la mejilla de su bastardo hijo, mandándolo a volar.

—¡¿Qué es ese maldito complejo de Edipo?!

—¡¿Cuál complejo de Edipo ni que nada?! ¡Es para él, para él!

Tsume cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar, negando tristemente. Ese estúpido hijo suyo no sabía nada de nada de los niños ni de la vida.

—Kiba, deberías saber que mis ubres están más que secas. Tú las exprimiste completamente, idiota —se encogió de hombros, hablando con la confianza que sólo las madres son capaces de irradiar—: si el cachorro tiene hambre, simplemente incrústale la mamila en el hocico y ya está.

Bien, estaba claro que era su madre… Al menos podía estar seguro que no era adoptado, como le decía Hana cuando chiquitos. Esa mujer pensaba igual que él.

—Ya lo intenté —admitió desanimado, volviendo la mirada al bultico escandaloso sobre la mesa—, pero no quiere.

Tsume asintió. —Entonces no llora por hambre, imbécil, uno cuando tiene hambre come hasta mierda.

¡¿Ella era un él femenino o qué?! ¡Ya lo estaba asustando! Aunque, bueno, suponía que no era tan extraño… ella era la mujer que lo parió, que lo amamantó, que lo crió… prácticamente él era lo que ella había hecho de él.

¡Oh, las maravillas de la crianza materna!

Kiba observó cómo su madre se acercaba al niño con ese aire de sabelotodo que todas las madres tienen cuando de bebés se trata –aunque, claro, su madre era un tanto especial-, ella lo agarró de un pie, dejándolo de cabeza, mientras lo olisqueaba cual madre perruna. —No está cagado—declaró al final de su laboriosa labor—. Un bebé llora por cuatro cosas: hambre, mierda, sueño… —bien, Kiba no estaba seguro de si era sano que su madre moviera al bojote como si de un trapo se tratara. Ella lo movía de aquí para allá, lo volteaba, le movía al pelo, le corría al pañal, le estiraba los ojos y mil cosas más sin dignarse siquiera a ponerlo en un sitio firme, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo era su madre, ella sabía cómo tratar con niños pequeños, se suponía… porque algún día tuvo que hacerse cargo de él, se suponía—… o porque extraña a su mamá. Tú siempre llorabas cuando yo no estaba, nunca querías despegarte de mí, parecías un moco de esos que se ponen en la parte más honda y alta de la nariz y por más que uno quiera sacarlo no puede. Igualito.

Y ahora lo comparaba con un moco…

—¿Pero entonces por qué parecía buscarme una teta mientras dormía? Pensé que tenía hambre.

—Una teta no sólo es para mamar, imbécil. Para un bebé lo es todo… es la forma de saber que su mamá está ahí, cuidándolo mientras duerme. Él la buscaba para sentirse seguro. La teta le transmite calor, el cariño de Hinata —bufó—era obvio que se pusiera a llorar como lo hace ahora si sólo siente tu plano pecho y al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es tu horrible cara de estorcijón.

Ahora estorcijón…

Parpadeó varias veces.

¿Era su imaginación o los chillidos habían desaparecido?

Vio que la mujer lo arrulló contra su pecho y empezaba a caminar, murmurándole cosas al pequeño ser humano, cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, palabras dulces que, seguramente, encantaban al pequeño cachorro y lo hacían dejar caer sus parpados nuevamente, mientras sus manitas se posaban en el pecho de ella…

¿Era su madre una bruja?

¿La teta tenía tanto poder?

¿La teta era el encanto de las madres?

Jaló una silla hacía él y se sentó bruscamente, observando la escena. —Madre… —habló después de un rato, sólo cuando estaba seguro de que el pequeño ya había caído redondito en los brazos de Morfeo— yo.. tú… ehm, ¿yo era como él?, es decir… —se sonrojó levemente—¿así era como hacías que parara de llorar?

Ella sonrió salvajemente, los colmillos bordeándole los labios, y asintió. —Era la única forma para que te calmaras, eras una bola de pelos muy escandalosa.

Él sonrió y se rascó la cabeza contento y avergonzado al tiempo. —Eso es porque soy tu hijo, vieja.

Ellos siempre habían sido así, los Inuzuka eran así: salvajes, bastos, relajados, agresivos, impulsivos, se trataban con rudeza, pero en sus acciones y en sus miradas venían siempre implícitos los sentimientos que las palabras no alcanzaban a decir. La mirada de su madre tenía una extraña dulzura impregnada, una que sólo venía dirigida a él…

¿Qué palabras le habría murmurado ella a él mientras lo estrechaba contra su pecho y lo mimaba cuando era sólo un cachorro llorón? No estaba seguro, pero le pareció oírlas nuevamente.

_Tranquilo, Kiba, acá estoy… no va a pasarte nada malo nunca, nunca, porque yo estoy contigo. Yo te cuido. Duérmete, cachorrito. Te quiero, mugrienta bolita de pelos._

—Mamá —volvió a decir cuando ella le entregó al pequeño dormido, esa palabra tan deliciosa en sus labios—, gracias.

Ella sonrió y se rascó la nariz, luego le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, justo como cuando era un niño —No es nada, jaja, yo sé cómo lidiar con los cachorros problemáticos, soy la mejor en eso.

Kiba rió y dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de vuelta a su casa. Faltaba poco para que anocheciera y Hinata estaba a punto de llegar. —Seguro que lo eres. Te quiero. Nos vemos luego… la próxima vez que a este le dé por formarme orquesta.

Y salió de allí con una sonrisa gravada en el rostro, mientras escuchaba atrás los gritos de su madre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Kiba, maldición, no me vas a enclaustrar al bojote ese cada vez que se te venga en gana! ¡No soy una maldita niñera, imbécil, ¿me oyes?!

—_Sí… te oigo, mamá… _

Miró a su hijo y se sintió extrañamente bien, muy bien. —Ahora tú y yo, mocoso, vamos a esperar a tu mami… ya ella se encargará de aguantarte, bola de pelos malcriada...

Así eran los Inuzuka.

Buenos padres.

**FIN.**


End file.
